Test Subject
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: London decides to devote the end of an episode of Yay Me! to kissing tips, and for once, Cody is perfectly content being her test subject. R&R!


**Test Subject**

**A/N:** I couldn't resist! xD I can't believe this idea didn't occur to me before! AU, I guess, since they never moved into the S.S. Tipton.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Suite Life or its characters. I got the idea for the name of the 'Kiss Cam' segment from WWE.

**Summary:** London decides to devote the end of an episode of Yay Me! to kissing tips, and for once, Cody is perfectly content being her test subject.

~!#$%^&*()_+

"Well, JKR600, Italy is my favorite country, because it's shaped like a ginormous boot! And other than me, boots are my favorite things in the world! Cody, next question!" The host of Yay Me! Starring London Tipton, well...London Tipton told her technical producer, Cody Martin.

Cody rolled his eyes at his friend's answer to a question one of their viewers had sent in via computer. The question was "What's your favorite country?" And of course, London had to answer in the most superficial way she could think of.

"Okay, Mila asks 'How old were you when you moved into the Tipton?'" Cody relayed to the dimwitted heiress, who seemed to have a glimmer of confusion in her brown eyes for a split second. Cody eyed her suspiciously for a moment, but forgot all about it when London perked back up.

"Nine! Next question," London said, with a serious expression. Cody chuckled to himself for a moment, understanding how into her webcast London got.

"HarrisM writes 'There's this girl I like who goes to my school, and I asked her out this Friday night, but I've never kissed a girl before. Can you give me some tips?'" Cody read off slowly, wondering for a moment if London would make some sort of sarcastic comment about why this guy had never kissed a girl. It was her nature.

Instead, the brunette's eyes lit up, and she clapped with excitement.

"What an excellent idea! The rest of 'Me Mail' has been cancelled for a new segment I will call 'Kiss Cam'! You better pucker up viewers! I'm gonna take you through three steps to become the best kisser you can be!" London exclaimed happily, into her webcam.

Cody watched with fascination, wondering how London would go about this.

"First, I need a volunteer!" She glanced suggestively over at Cody. He widened his eyes in her direction. Just as he was about to object, from sheer habit, he remembered what segment this was and felt strongly compelled to participate. Strolling over to the couch on which London sat, he felt his breath quicken for some strange reason, as he sat down beside her.

"Okay fans! The first step in being a good kisser is to know what the person you're trying to kiss is thinking," London said happily, not as phased by what was going on as Cody was.

"I doubt many of our viewers can read minds, London," Cody blurted out, mostly because he was nervous. If only he knew why he felt that way.

London glared at him for a second, before sighing.

"That's not what I meant, so zip it! Anyway...the way to know what the other person is feeling is by looking deeply into their eyes and reading their expression," London stated, saying the last part with a strange gentleness. Cody had to admit, London was doing good so far. Her first suggestion made sense.

Then, all of his thoughts turned to dust as London turned to gaze at him lovingly. She inched closer to his face, never looking away from his eyes, until she became so close, Cody could almost taste her lip gloss. He was frozen to the spot and breathing more heavily, feeling like his heart was going to stop at any moment.

Just as he was gathering the courage to lean in the rest of the way, London whipped back around to face the webcam with a small smile.

"After you get a good sense of what they're feeling, take their hand very gently like so..." London trailed off, turning to face Cody once more.

Without hesitation, she slid her petite hand underneath his and lifted it up slowly, locking each of her fingers between his and smiling up at him. Cody tried all he could to prevent himself from reacting, but he failed (not so miserably). He took his thumb and trailed over hers smoothly.

Feeling a tickling sensation on her finger, London narrowed her eyes at Cody, playfully.

Just when Cody was sure London was about to get to the third and final tip, she ripped her hand away from him and turned, once more, back to the camera.

Cody sighed and groaned with irritation, not bothering to cover it up. This girl was going to be the death of him.

London heard his protest and turned to look back at him, a curious frown on her face.

"What?" She asked aloud, wondering what his problem was.

"Third and final tip! If you're with a girl and you want to kiss her, just go for it!" He said into the camera, before jumping off the couch.

He took London's hand and pulled her quickly against him, wrapping an arm around her neck and connecting their lips. London's first instinct was to push him away, but she couldn't bring herself to. She gracefully slid her hands up his back, deepening the kiss as she really wanted to. She had never experienced a kiss this wonderful in her entire life, and she had to admit...she didn't want it to end.

But, oxygen soon wormed its way up her list of needs, and the two broke away reluctantly. Cody stood there, dumbfounded, while London collapsed back onto the couch in a sitting position, looking straight into the camera.

Cody ran a hand through his hair, wondering if what had just happened was just a dream.

"W-well...I-I guess this is the end of another Y-Yay Me! Starring London Tipton. Tune in next week when I will hopefully be able to breathe," London said to the camera, trying to catch her breath.

Cody shook himself out of his thoughts and hurried over to the computer to turn the show off. He wanted to look at London, but he didn't know whether to take that risk. With the way London had kissed him back, she had obviously liked it just as much as he did.

Just as he was disconnecting everything, he saw a new message from one of their viewers. It made him smile like he had never smiled before.

"Kristin says 'Finally. I've been waiting to see you guys make out since the first episode,'" Cody read, looking over at London who smiled oddly at him.

She got up and walked over to see what he was talking about. She giggled as she looked at the screen before her, before glancing back at him.

"Were we the only ones who didn't see this coming?" She wondered, standing close to him.

"Maybe. But when it comes to people who didn't _want_ it to happen, that just leaves you," he told her sheepishly, taking a step to the side to pretend he was surveying the printer. She followed him.

"You've wanted to kiss me this whole time?" She inquired, crossing her arms.

"Duh," he said, laughing.

"Third tip," London replied with a smirk.

"Huh?" He asked, wrinkling his brow.

"Third and final tip. If you're with a girl and you want to kiss her, just go for it," she mimicked him, leaning against him slightly.

Taking this as a request, Cody chuckled and kissed her once more.

**A/N:** Hmm...That didn't take me long to write at all. Dammit, did that seem OOC? I think I'm a little Lody-rusty from not writing in so long. Anyways, read, review, love. Happy holidays everyone! Ciao!


End file.
